It is known that inclusions, present either individually or in clusters, are usually detrimental in metal products. Such inclusions can impair the mechanical properties of the end product, impair formability and present serious cosmetic problems in cold rolled sheet, and when very severe, can limit the hot and cold rollability of cast ingots.